


Imposter

by kartpoffel



Category: Among Us (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Among Us AU, F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: The Best Friend Squad play Among Us.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 72
Collections: Among Us, Shera





	Imposter

Catra grinned in delight. ‘Among us time!’  
Adora shook her head, staring at her girlfriend fondly. ‘You’re addicted to that game, aren’t you?’

Catra: hi is anyone up for some among us (22:23)

Bow: I’m in! What’s the code? (22:24)

Glimmer: again? we’ve been playing among us for 3 days straight (22:24)

Adora: The code is GAY5 (22:26)

Catra: do you like the 3x player speed? It feels like I’m drunk on helium and I’m floating like a balloon (22:27)

Catra peered at Adora’s screen. ‘You’re a crewmate?’ She placed her leg on top of Adora’s stomach, screen carefully tilted to avoid Adora seeing it. Quickly, she darted in and out of the vents, searching for a potential victim. 

Adora hummed in agreement, swiping her card in Admin. ‘Task finished!’ She exclaimed, tugging Catra closer and accidentally seeing her screen. 

‘Wait…’ Adora paused. ‘You’re an imposter! I just saw you leaving Bow’s dead body behind!’ Gasping, she clicked on ‘report’. ‘How could you kill Bow?’

As the emergency meeting started, Adora struggled with the dilemma of reporting her girlfriend’s dirty deed, or lying and not saying a word. Catra smirked, sharply tugging on Adora’s ponytail, ‘You’re not thinking of ratting me out, are you?’ 

Adora made a surprised huff of pleasure, eyes slowly dilating. ‘What if I am?’ Adora faced Catra’s gaze head on. 

‘You’re going to regret this.’ Catra looked away with a pout. Adora smiled, knowing Catra wasn’t really angry, but was putting up a show all the same. She typed in the Among Us chat, saying that ‘AngryHiss’ was the imposter. 

Catra mournfully watched as her tiny red avatar was tossed into the galaxy, ejected from the ship. As least she killed Glimmer and Bow, and she could talk to them in the Among Us chatroom as ghosts.

Glimmer: I love flying around as a ghost. I do my tasks 10x quicker without the fear of being murdered in cold blood

Bow: I finished all my tasks. Thank you Catra for allowing me to do them so efficiently 

Catra: it wasn’t a gift! I’m definitely going to win anyway

Catra: only three people left. I see my fellow imposter among them

Adora frowned at the screen, eyeing the two people that were accusing each other of being the imposter. Which one should she vote for? Catra used the excuse of ‘being with the white one’ as cover up, so if she was with the white avatar…

Adora voted for the white person. Victory flashed across the screen. ‘We won!’ Adora rushed over to hug Catra happily. Catra tried to frown, but couldn’t. Why did her heart swell with happiness when she lost the game?

Catra snuggled closer. ‘I’m going to win next time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alyboop for the inspiration. Couldn’t have done it without you!


End file.
